More Than Enough
by Calm Soul
Summary: [KaiHil & TyHil] Everyone knows Tyson loves Hilary. Everyone knows Kai loves Hilary. Everyone knows Hilary will have to choose one. But, what does everyone really know? [Oneshot]


_Summary:_ Everyone knows that Tyson loves Hilary. Everyone knows Kai loves Hilary. Everyone knows that Hilary will have to choose _one_. But then again, maybe everyone _doesn't _really know all that much. NOT a threesome OR a triangle (sorta).

_Pairings:_ KaiHil, TyHil, with one hint at RaySal, RayMariah, and MaxMariam.

_Warnings: _Het, _sharing_, OOC, and small angst…I think.

Okay, please take into consideration that this was NOT meant to offend anyone. I did _not _make this fic to show that Tyson x Hilary x Kai _triangles_ were stupid, or that KaiHil or TyHil was stupid. I wrote this for _me_. If you plan to flame, please do so without chatspeak, profanities, and without saying that 'ur pairings sux!'

Because honestly, if you're going to flame someone, don't let it be on the pairings.

Oh yes, one more thing (that you can probably skip cause it's not that important), I'm not quite sure when this takes place. I guess you can pretend this was after GRev, and Kai, Ray, and Max have come to pay a long visit or something, or maybe it takes place in an AU-ish VForce.

_Disclaimer: _Don't. Own. Beyblade. Geez, have you ever noticed how tiring it gets to write these things? BUT, I do own the poetry (stuff in italics) since I wrote all that. Hey, would I get banned if I post a POEM, and NOT song lyrics? I need reassurance peeps.

_x&x&x&x_

_**More Than Enough**_

_x&x&x&x_

Everyone knows Tyson loves Hilary.

This is something that could be said, with no objections, no protests, and no doubt. This was something that was plain as day, and someone could say it like it was. The sky was blue. The grass was green. Tyson loves Hilary.

And everyone knew it too.

Perhaps it was the way that even when they got into petty arguments, Tyson's eyes had always lit up like a Christmas tree. Perhaps it was the way that he'd even occasionally smile softly at her, like she was something special to him. Perhaps it was the way that whenever they walked together with Kenny to school, Tyson had always stayed close to her, almost touching her shoulders as if contact with her was downright intoxicating. Or perhaps it was even in the way that he'd go on and on about her bossiness, as if she really _was_ all he could think about (in good sense or bad).

Everyone knows that Hilary loves Tyson too.

This is something that is just as, if not more, obvious. Everyone could always see the way that Hilary would always look hurt after a particular nasty argument with the bluenette, the way she would be the first to cheer him on, be the one to cheer him on so enthusiastically, so _lively_. She had always been the one who had who act most worried about him whenever he had been in danger.

And lots of people would agree that they're something like a match made in heaven. One of those sweet adorable romances that, though are filled with clichés, will always be known as a classic. People know that they would look good together, would be _almost_ perfect together, brunette and bluenette, perfectionist and dilettante, fire and fire, this and that, two halves of a whole.

Everyone knows that Tyson loves Hilary loves Tyson.

_Perfect little child of mine, bred on strawberries and wine, you fly so fast little child, there's so little time, perfect child, just hush, keep quiet, don't stay so wild…_

x&x&x&x

Everyone knows Kai loves Hilary.

Though this could be said with _some_ objections, _some_ protests, and maybe even, _some_ doubt, it was still just as truthful as the other one. And even though it is nowhere near as plain as day, yet people can still say it so. Birds can fly. Fish can swim. Kai loves Hilary.

And like with Tyson, everyone knew it.

Even though one had to be slightly more observant with Kai, there were many things that told everyone that Kai loved Hilary. Perhaps it was the way his eyes would always travel to her, the way he'd always look at her. Or perhaps it was the way he had risked his life numerous times just to ensure her safety, like that time he shielded her from those rocks on that island. It was the way he'd walk closer to the group, _be _closer to the group, whenever _she_ was around.

Everyone also knows that Hilary loves Kai too.

One could see this quite easily, as Hilary was more emotional that Kai was, and often revealed more than the silent bluenette. The way she'd act so intrigued by him, the way she'd stare at him longer than any of the others. The way she'd always act so concerned about him whenever he was in one of his 'moods'. How, even when she couldn't understand his actions sometimes, had stood through thick and thin for him, just because she had wanted to. And she'd always be smiling at him, as if he was something special.

And a lot of people agree that they'd make a beautiful couple. Something pretty, something nice, something amazing. Their love would be _quieter _(for lack of anything better to call it) than what Tyson's and Hilary's love would be like. Shyer even, holding hands and exchanging chaste kisses in public. A lot of people can see that their romance is something similar to a princess and a knight in shining armor, saving and risking on both parts. The brunette and bluenette, fire and ice, black and white, light and dark, two halves of a whole. People know.

Everyone knows that Kai loves Hilary loves Kai.

_Scared little child, bred on dirt and thyme, cautious and slow, baby steps in line, cower little child, its okay, just make sure to scream, scream everyday… _

x&x&x&x

Everyone knows Hilary will have to choose only _one_.

The bottom line is (and would remain) that Hilary would eventually have to choose either Kai or Tyson. She'll end up with the phoenix or the dragon, the hotheaded or the ice prince, the energetic loud mouth or silent angst boy (1), the charm or allure, the ice or the fire, the white or the black, the bluenette or the bluenette.

Everyone knows Hilary will be with Tyson or Kai.

No one is quite sure how Tyson and Kai really act in this love triangle. Some people think they're ready to fight and tear each other in pieces. Others think they're chivalrous about it, and act all 'Oh, you can have the girl my friend, oh buddy, oh pal', but that one isn't quite as popular and sometimes used as something to laugh at. Some even think it's a very sorrow predicament they're in, and that both boys are stuck between friendship and love.

Everyone knows Tyson or Kai will be with Hilary.

No one is quite sure how _Hilary_ acts in this triangle. A few think she'd act utterly cruel about it, toy with their emotions, though not many believe this since they know the girl better. More believe that she's in anguish about it, and is in tears over who to choose. There are some who even think that she's totally indifferent about it, and want Tyson and Kai to decide so she doesn't have to (but Hilary has never come off as lazy and most find this concept fictitious).

When it all comes down to it, most people aren't quite sure _who _Hilary would choose. Between Tyson and Kai, it has always been hard to make a decision. The two bluenettes were so different that one couldn't really compare. Where Tyson was charismatic and vivacious, Kai was unpleasant and languid. But where Kai was quiet and cautious, Tyson was loud and rushed into things headfirst. They were just so different, with faults and talents that made them equal you could never really choose.

But everyone knows _Hilary_ will have to choose.

_Effervescent and glorious, silent shadows play in the dark, I'm in awe at your wonderfulness, you just sing like a lark, oh darling, twirl and turn, trouble's around you, but just singing, cause I won't let you burn…_

x&x&x&x

But then again, maybe everyone _doesn't _really know all that much.

True, Ray knew that Hilary was nowhere close to choosing between Kai or Tyson than he was with Salima or Mariah (but that's something to discuss later), and Max knew that Kai and Tyson probably thought that Hilary _was_ something worth fighting for (even though the blonde himself thought a certain female member of the Saint Shields was a lot prettier), and Kenny knew the only reason the whole _town_ was getting so excited about the triangle was because it was the only exciting thing happening these days (now _that_ was the sad part).

But, perhaps, no one can really know all that much.

Because even though everyone knew Tyson loves Hilary loves Tyson, Kai loves Hilary loves Kai, and Tyson _might_ be with Hilary _might_ be with Kai, they don't really know what might happen in the _end_. They didn't know who _might_ love Hilary more, who deserved her more, who Hilary loved more, or who she would choose. People don't know.

_Silent and brooding, light shines through the dark, you're calm and oh so soothing, daydream all day and night, you bite like you bark, all around hollow, continue shining, cause soon someone'll follow…_

x&x&x&x

Hilary liked seas.

She liked looking out at the open and wide, wide blue water. She liked watching small gentle waves make ripples, the concept of something so small making something so big warmed her. She liked watching the sea life in the waters, and every other part about it. But most of all, she liked watching the seas with someone besides her.

Hilary turned her head slight left and smiled at her red capped companion. It hadn't been exactly easy getting Tyson to come watch the sea on the coast of Bakuten in the middle of the night. Even though she had managed to sneak into the dojo and past Grandpa Granger, waking up Tyson at night was even harder than it was walking him up in the morning. The bluenette had the nerve to last through _two_ whole buckets of water (he woke up just as soon as the third was coming down).

Hilary stopped looking at her pony tailed friend, and instead turned the other direction to face the quieter and cooler (though this adjective was something Tyson would definitely argue with) two toned bluenette. While getting Tyson to come had been annoying, getting Kai had been downright _unbearable_. It had been easy enough getting inside Kai's mansion (all she had to do was ring the doorbell and then find his bedroom), but getting him _out_ was easier said than done (she still can't quite remember just how she managed it).

"So Hilary?"

The brunette turned back to the other bluenette who had asked the question. "Yeah Tyson?" Hilary leaned back against the stone wall, shifting her position slightly. She didn't want to sit close to the sea on the sand in case her clothes got dirty. The boys sitting next to her felt the same sentiments.

"Remind me again why you had to drag us down here again?" Tyson asked somewhat dryly as he hugged his red jacket around him tightly.

Hilary felt slightly guilty as she glanced at Kai who was (almost unnoticeably) wrapping his long white scarf around him. She had forgotten that it was always colder during the night, and her arms felt cold. Hilary decided to ignore it though. "I already told you Tyson. I wanted you guys to see the sea with me."

"Well yes, we can see that." Kai cut in, his usual wry voice sounding annoyed. "But I'd like to know _why_ we have to see it at this particular time." Despite his obvious annoyance, she could tell he was genuinely curious.

Nonetheless, she rolled her eyes and turned back to looking at the calm waves. "Kenny told me that at 12:30 during full moon nights, an ocean's or sea's tides go into the opposite direction. He told me that the tides change direction for only about ten minutes, but it's worth seeing it (2)."

"Oh, okay then." Tyson said quietly, the night air obviously having a calming influence over him as well. "I guess that means we have," He quickly checked his watch. "Ten or eleven minutes until the tides change direction then." The bluenette yawned slightly, but continued looking at the ocean just like his two other friends.

Hilary liked watching the seas with someone besides her.

For some reason, she didn't like looking at seas alone as much as she liked looking at them with someone else with her. Maybe it was because when you had another person next to you, a nice sort of _warmth_ was filled in the air. Hilary liked having Tyson and Kai sitting next to her, as they both seemed to emit some sort of nice, _warm_ comfort. That was probably the only thing they had in common.

And that was certainly true. Hilary often felt that Tyson and Kai were like complete and polar opposites. Tyson was so animated, so lively, and sometimes, even sweet (when he wasn't acting like a total moron who only thought about food). Kai was so quiet and stoic, sometimes coming off as callous (Hilary and the others knew better though), and maybe even, looked happy. It was these qualities (along with many other) that made Hilary feel glad she knew these boys.

_Glad that...she knew Tyson and Kai..._

"Hey Hilary?"

"Hm, yes Kai?"

"Why'd you bring us along?"

Hilary turned back to face the two toned bluenette and smiled again. "Because," She gently took hold of Kai's hand, slightly surprised at how soft his skin was, and taking no notice of Tyson's eyes staring or Kai's eyes widening slightly. "Both of you," The brunette leaned against Tyson's shoulder, realizing how sleepy she felt and how nice his body smelt. "Are just special." She finished in a 'matter of fact' tone.

_Special...to me...of course..._

Hilary realized it didn't really matter if everyone knew that Tyson and Kai loved her, she loved Tyson and Kai, or that Tyson _or_ Kai would be with her, because the both of them were _not_ more than enough.

They were just right.

And during the middle of the night, with three teenagers perched by the sea, the tides of all oceans and seas started changing their directions.

x&x&x&x

_Perfect little child of mine  
Bred on strawberries and wine  
You fly so fast little child, there's so little time  
Perfect child, just hush,  
Keep quiet,  
Don't stay so wild _

Scared little child  
Bred on dirt and thyme  
Cautious and slow, baby steps in line  
Cower little child, its okay,  
Just make sure to scream,  
Scream everyday

Effervescent and glorious,  
Silent shadows play in the dark  
I'm in awe at your wonderfulness,  
You just sing like a lark  
Oh darling, twirl and turn  
Trouble's around you  
But just singing, cause I won't let you burn

Silent and brooding,  
Light shines through the dark  
You're calm and oh so soothing  
Daydream all day and night,  
You bite like you bark  
All around hollow, continue shining,  
Cause soon someone'll follow

Pretty little children,  
Nice, fresh, and clean  
Spin little children, don't grow up mean  
Turn round and round,  
Keep silent, keep sound  
Don't worry little your pretty head,  
Just keep on remembering,  
Remembering what I said…

_x&x&x&x_

_**End**_

_x&x&x&x_

(1) Angst Boy: A title just fit for Master Kai Hiwatari now don't you think? Besides, being an Angst Boy does wonders for your appeal, as I'm _sure_ we all know.

(2) Tides Changing Direction: Okay, this idea is completely untrue, and I know because I made it up. For one, even though the moon does influence the direction of tides, I don't think it can make them change directions at the same exact time, much less at 12:30. Also, I don't know if Bakuten is located on a sea. Maybe it's the Pacific Ocean, I have no idea.

Wait! Don't leave yet! Calm Soul (why am I referring to myself in third person all of a sudden?) has written a _long _(and probably badly written) humor piece for all of you to enjoy and REVIEW!

…um, yeah, just read it. It's based on the whole TyHil/KaiHil thing, and I wrote it in five minutes or just a bit more. Enjoy!

_x&x&x&x_

**_Humor Piece_**

_x&x&x&x_

"Gentlemen, we are gathered here to-"

"Hem, hem."

"Oh right. Sorry Emily, guess I forgot you there for a second."

"Got that right you bozo."

"Anyway, I've put this little get together because we need to discuss a very important topic. We need to talk about…"

_Bopbopbopbopbopbopbop-_

"Daichi stop that infernal drum roll. I was going for dramatic not drumming."

"Geez, someone's got their 'time of the month."

"I heard that. And I'm NOT a woman."

"I never said you were."

"Why you overstuff redheaded mongrel!"

"Hey I resent that! I ain't fat! Of course, we're"

"Daichi, Chief, quit arguing already! I would like to know just why I received a supposedly 'urgent' massage in China telling me to 'Get your butt down here Kon or I'll sic Hilary on you."

"Hey, I received the exact same message except that mine said Tate."

"Mine too."

(Cough)

"Yes, well, I had to send those massages because I needed your help on a very important matter."

"Which is….?"

"Tyson, Hilary, and Kai."

"What's the matter with those three? Last time I checked, they seemed pretty normal. I mean, in the sense of how they normally act."

"Right now, I don't think they're what you'd call normal Max. And it's not so much what their 'matter' is, than the fact that it gets pretty boring to watch them in some bizarre love triangle which, believe me, has been going on pretty long now."

"So, why did you call us again?"

"Because I need you to help me help Hilary get her to notice that Tyson and Kai are crushing on her, and which one she wants to go out with. She's no closer now than she was when she first met Kai."

"Let me get this straight Chief (and Daichi) you want me, Ray, and Max to help you and Daichi do some…matchmaking?"

"That is the basic idea."

"Well, I suppose I could help. You know what they say; a friend in need is a friend indeed. Besides, I've always thought Kai and Hilary looked pretty nice together."

(_Girly_ Gasp of Outrage)

"You take that back Ray! For one, you know perfectly well that Tyson and Hilary make like, the most totally awesome couple, and two, I am so not girly mister!"

"…I never said you were Max."

"It's written right over there!"

"Right over where!"

"…never mind."

"Look, as much as I absolutely adore the fact that Ray and Max are having an extremely petty argument over who-knows-what, I would just like to point out that Kai, Hilary, and Tyson are currently walking on this very street right by your house Kenny."

(Silence, Then, Total Chaos)

"Quickly Daichi! Get the binoculars! We have to take notes on the subjects-I mean, Tyson, Hilary, and Kai!"

"Whatever you say Chief. Whatever you say."

"Cue commentary Emily."

"Why me?"

"Maybe because I TOLD YOU TO!"

(Small Shriek of Fright)

"Tyson, Kai and Hilary are walking side by side down the street. Hilary is located in the middle with Tyson on the left and Kai on the right. For once, it seems that Hilary is the one that's babbling on and on (using exaggerated hand gestures mind you) and Kai and Tyson are listening, well sort of. Tyson and Kai roll their eyes at each as soon as they're sure Hilary isn't looking. Tyson abruptly hooks his arm around Hilary's waist and is-"

"…"

"…"

"…oh my god…"

"Please tell me I'm imagining this."

"Hah! In your face Ray! Tyson and Hilary are totally going at it like bunnies! Oh yeah!"

"Emily continue commentary please."

"R-Right. Tyson and Hilary are currently participating in the event of the…connection of the…mouth. They break apart for air, and then connect again, except Tyson has inserted the t-tongue (also known as one of the most powerful muscles in the human body). Kai is looking strangely…pouty? Really, the only way to describe it. Anyways, Kai grabs Hilary's shoulder and has-"

"…"

"…"

"I am not seeing this. I'm not."

"Max buddy, unless you don't have eyes, you are so most definitely seeing Kai and Hilary go at it like-what did you call it again? Oh yes, bunnies."

"…you're such a sadist Ray."

"That I am my friend."

"Emily, commentary."

"O-Okay. Kai has pulled back from Hilary, and both he and Tyson are looking at Hilary (who is sporting slightly flushed cheeks and is breathing rather heavily). Kai is leaning forward slightly with a small smirk on his face and appears to be saying something to the brunette. Hilary looks thoughtful for second, then quickly nods, smiles at both of the boys, takes their hands, and drags them towards what seems to a deserted alleyway and have disappeared from our view."

"…Chief?"

"…Yes Daichi?"

"When I'm around Hilary's age, will I have to do that with stuff with boys?"

"…we'll just discuss when you're older."

"Okay."

"Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high!"

"…Max?"

"Yes Ray?"

"As…happy as it makes me that you think Kai and Hilary, and Tyson and Hilary could be lovers, for our sanity, could you please refrain from bursting into Moulin Rouge songs?"

"Okay!"

"That is the last time I do any commentary of any sort. Can I please just go back to America already!"

_x&x&x&x_

_**End…For Real**_

_x&x&x&x_

Okay, despite the fact that my humor piece was only slightly shorter than the actual piece, I thought it was pretty good (maybe not that funny, but entertaining right?). And, I guess you can say it takes place during an AU GRev or something.

About the actual fic, I thought that, though the poem wasn't necessarily needed for the fic, it made a nice touch right? Anyways, sorry if anyone thought it (the poem) was way too long, because I know I did. It did sound nice though right?

If anyone wants to know, I've posted a Beyblade teaser for one of my newest fics (that I haven't posted yet) on my homepage so you can check if out if you want (and maybe even sign the Guestbook!).

Make sure to review!


End file.
